Fuck You
by ahyuga
Summary: – Vá atrás de alguma idiota que te suporte! – Digo sem me preocupar com quem estava ao nosso redor. / Ele para de caminhar e se vira para mim, me encarando com tanta intensidade que senti medo de cair devido aos meus joelhos bambos. / – Estava esperando você dizer isso. / Espera! O que ele quis dizer com isso!
1. Chapter 1

_Imbecil._

Impossível olhar para aquele loiro de nariz empinado e não pensar isso.

Queria o segurar firmemente pelos ombros e sacudir até meus braços cansarem. Talvez assim consiga colocar um pouco de bom-senso naquele punhado de gordura que ele chama de cérebro.

Algumas garotas – calouras em sua maioria – o acompanhavam com o olhar, torcendo para serem notadas.

Tinha pena delas, não sabiam a desgraça que estavam desejando.

Suspirei voltando minha atenção ao livro de genética que estava apoiado em minhas pernas. As provas finais estavam chegando e não podia perder tempo pensando em idiotas que se acham os deuses do campus.

––––––––

– Dizem que ele humilhou os Weasley depois que viu a garota comprando livros usados...

– Não tem beleza que me faça suportar aquela personalidade...

Comentários corriam solto pelos corredores. Todos cochichando sobre o incidente que aconteceu no pátio há uma semana.

Quando Draco Malfoy abria a boca certamente os fofoqueiros de plantão teriam o que falar por um longo tempo.

Era sempre assim, ele via algo que considerava errado e soltava o verbo. Seria engraçado se não fosse triste.

O loiro era conhecido pelo seu preconceito e egocentrismo. Todos na faculdade temiam serem alvos de sua fúria, o que era estranho já que sempre falavam dele pelas costas.

 _O que você falou para a garota? - HGranger_

Enviei sabendo que sua resposta seria apenas no final da aula.

Pelo menos isso de bom aquele idiota tinha. Não mexia no telefone enquanto estivesse com professor na sala.

Draco já foi meu melhor amigo.

Antes do pai dele voltar rico do exterior e leva-los para morarem em uma casa que daria pelo menos cinco da minha. Sua mãe cuidava de mim enquanto meus pais trabalhavam. Passamos a maior parte da infância trocando provocações saudáveis.

Até chorei quando ele se mudou e foi trocado de escola.

Quando nos encontramos no campus da universidade dois anos atrás era a primeira vez que o via desde meus 8 anos. Olhando em seus olhos cinzas notei o quanto sentia falta de conversar com ele. Lembro que cheguei a dar um passo em sua direção e notar o reconhecimento em sua expressão antes de virar as costas para mim e rumar para o prédio de engenharia.

Nunca em meus 19 anos tive tanta vontade de bater em alguém.

Ele me ignorou durante o primeiro semestre inteiro. Até o dia em que me encontrou sozinha na biblioteca, escreveu algo em meu caderno e saiu sem dizer nada. Fiquei vendo ele caminhar para a saída sem olhar em minha direção nenhuma vez, apenas quando não podia mais vê-lo que reparei o número anotado no topo da folha.

Desde então nos comunicávamos assim. Por SMS. Nunca pessoalmente. Você tinha sua reputação, eu era bolsista...

Mas isso não me impedia de xingar até seus netos quando chegava aos meus ouvidos suas grosserias.

Como esperava sua resposta chegou apenas no fim do dia.

 _Disse a verdade. Que ela não tem onde cair morta e não é um namorado rico que vai mudar isso. - Malfoy_

Joguei minha cabeça para trás fechando os olhos, o gemido de frustração preso em minha garganta.

Gina era uma boa garota, nunca falei com ela tempo o suficiente para conhece-la melhor, mas sabia que vinha de uma família grande e humilde. Que estudava aqui só por causa da bolsa que recebeu como ginasta.

Certamente o loiro não usou palavras tão delicadas como as que me enviou, ela devia estar arrasada.

 _Já parou para pensar que um dia posso simplesmente cansar de arrumar sua bagunça? - HGranger_

Enviei a mensagem enquanto arrumava minhas coisas dentro da bolsa e corria para o prédio de artes. Pelo horário ela já devia ter saído.

Com sorte ainda a encontraria no campus esperando pelo Potter.

 _Não. - Malfoy_

––––––––

Minha barriga doía e mesmo assim não parava de rir.

Blasio Zabini, melhor amigo de Draco me contava seu plano para melhorar o humor do loiro.

– Estou falando sério. – E era isso que tornava tudo mais cômico, quis dizer. – Eu seguro e você bate, não tem erro.

Seu plano consistia em acertar uma pancada forte o suficiente para o loiro voltar à estaca zero e poder ser reeducado.

– Ele esquece toda essa amargura que carrega na alma e nós salvamos a população mundial desse terrorista.

– Se acertarmos o local errado ele esquece que é humano e passa o resto da vida como um vegetal.

– Aí eu digo que foi ideia sua.

Revirei os olhos e voltei minha atenção para as pessoas que passavam apressadas naquele horário. Tinha o próximo tempo livre então aproveitei para pegar um pouco de sol deitada me apoiando em meus cotovelos no meio do gramado.

 _Por que o Zabini está do seu lado? – Malfoy_

Virei a tela do meu telefone para Blasio, que bufou levantando e saindo de encontro ao idiota que estava do outro lado do campus com cara de poucos amigos.

 _Estávamos planejando te matar. - HGranger_

Não o vi mais pelo resto do dia. Quando estava saindo da última aula do dia, agradecendo por ser sexta-feira e não ter nenhuma prova na próxima semana meu telefone apitou.

 _O que você disse? Ele está insuportável! - Blasio_

Sorri involuntariamente lendo a mensagem. Guardei o telefone e segui para meu apartamento pensando em como piorar o que já está ruim.

––––––––

Lily Allen tocava a todo volume do rádio da sala.

Eu vestia uma camiseta velha e shorts jeans. Estava descalça e meu cabelo revolto, estava amarrado de qualquer jeito no alto da cabeça.

Minhas mãos cheiravam a produto de limpeza, terminava de limpar o banheiro quando a campainha tocou. Sem me preocupar com minha aparência abri a porta me deparando com olhos cinza me analisando de cima a baixo.

Era a primeira vez que ele aparecia na minha casa. Que o via tão perto.

– Como sabe onde moro?

A pergunta escapou antes que eu pudesse registrar a expressão cansada em seu rosto.

– Zabini.

Minha cabeça pendeu para esquerda, meus olhos em fenda esperando o comentário que ele faria sobre minha aparência, mas que misteriosamente não veio.

Ele olhou para baixo, não focando em nada especifico.

– Posso entrar?

Me afastei dando espaço para que o loiro entrasse. Olhou rapidamente envolta, largando seu peso sem cuidado algum no sofá.

– Pansy terminou comigo.

Fechei a porta com mais força que o necessário. Minha boca se abrindo em um "o" perfeito. Definitivamente essa não era uma notícia esperada.

– Ela parecia gostar muito de você. – Minha voz estava levemente rouca, precisei pigarrear para continuar minha fala. – Sinto muito.

Ele bufou estendendo as pernas sobre minha mesinha de centro.

– Não sinta, ela era um porre.

– Não estou te entendendo.

– Não gostava dela, era apenas conveniência. – Tirou o telefone do bolso o largando ao lado dos pés sobre a mesinha. – Mas ela ficou duas horas falando que eu sou frio e distante e como essa relação não daria certo.

Caminhei até o rádio para baixar o volume. A introdução de Fuck You já preenchia o ambiente quando me joguei ao seu lado.

– Essa música combina com você. – Comento de olhos fechados.

Posso sentir seus olhos sobre mim, como se queimassem minha pele.

– Eu não tenho nada contra gays.

– Mas eu quero que você vá se foder.

––––––––

Exatamente quinze dias após sua ida ao meu apartamento nosso contato havia se intensificado.

Draco me mandava bom dia dois minutos depois que meu despertador tocava. Passávamos o resto do dia conversando, mesmo durante as aulas.

Na primeira vez que ele me respondeu enquanto o professor estava na sala eu fiquei dez minutos encarando o telefone sem acreditar. Pensei que talvez estivesse com tempo livre, mas não, ele realmente havia quebrado sua regra sagrada para me xingar.

Blasio me contava como o loiro parecia bem-humorado depois do rompimento e isso me deixava animada, como se tivesse algo a ver comigo.

Seguia para a biblioteca quando algumas meninas passaram correndo por mim, derrubando meus livros sem se desculparem.

Praguejei baixinho enquanto me abaixava para pega-los.

Sapatos pretos e extremamente caros pararam em minha frente. Levantei o rosto me deparando com aquele mar gelado, um pequeno sorriso despontava em seus lábios finos.

– Ande logo, vamos tomar um café.

Sem esperar minha resposta ele se virou caminhando para fora do prédio. Fiquei ali, no chão, olhando suas costas sem entender o que estava o motivando a isso.

– Não vou oferecer ajuda Granger.

Me levantei apressada o senguindo.

Caminhávamos lado a lado em direção a cafeteria, eu o analisava de canto de olho. Alguns estudantes nos encaravam enquanto passávamos. _"Também não estou entendendo"_ seria minha resposta caso alguém perguntasse algo.

– Hermione!

A voz aguda de Gina fez minha atenção sair do loiro.

Ela se aproximava sorridente com alguns papeis em mãos.

Depois que fui me desculpar com ela em nome do Draco passamos a conversar mais, quase nos tornando amigas. Quase.

– Oi. – Falei simplesmente.

– Estava te procurando, você não viu minhas mensagens?

Neguei com a cabeça, esquecendo da presença masculina ao meu lado que observava a cena com olhos estreitos.

– Está bom. – Sua animação em momento algum abalada. – Eu e as meninas vamos ao shopping depois das aulas, você quer ir junto?

Me preparava para responder quando a voz rouca soou atrás de mim, mais cruel do que estava acostumada a ouvir.

– E pretende pagar com que dinheiro? Já deu esse passo no seu relacionamento Weasley?

Olhei chocada para ele.

– Draco! – Exclamei sem saber o que falar ao certo.

– O que? – Sua feição passava falsa inocência.

– Você não pode falar assim com ela, e nem com ninguém.

– Por favor Granger, eu posso falar como eu quiser.

Algumas pessoas se aproximaram lentamente, tentando ouvir o que discutíamos.

– Ela é apenas uma garota boba que não percebeu a vergonha que está passando vindo falar com você enquanto está comigo.

– Você sabe que eu e a garota boba temos muito em comum não sabe?

Ele revirou os olhos, ignorando meu comentário, voltou a caminhar em direção a cafeteria.

– Ainda quero meu café, ande logo.

– Vá atrás de alguma idiota que te suporte! – Digo sem me preocupar com quem estava ao nosso redor.

Ele para de caminhar e se vira para mim, me encarando com tanta intensidade que senti medo de cair devido aos meus joelhos bambos.

– Estava esperando você dizer isso.

Então ele me beija e por um momento minha mente se esvazia.

Espera! O que ele quis dizer com isso?!

* * *

 _Música recomendada: Lily Allen - F**k You_

 _E foi isso, resultado de algumas xícaras de café._  
 _Sei que é um história cheia de "buracos", mas é apenas para passar o tempo :)_  
 _Espero que gostem!_  
 _Opiniões são sempre bem vindas..._


	2. Chapter 2

Vai ficar tudo bem Hermione, apenas mantenha a calma e não olhe para os lados.

Eu estava um turbilhão de sentimentos, mas o que estava ganhando espaço era o medo.

Medo de ser abandonada, não, sei que isso não aconteceria, mas era muito provável que tropeçasse na porcaria do vestido e caísse de quatro no meio do corredor. Eu odiava ser o centro das atenções, odiava saber que todos os meus movimentos estavam sendo observados minuciosamente.

Foco.

Levantei meu olhar e na outra ponta do corredor um ser no auge de sua arrogância me encarava com um sorriso minúsculo. Estreitei os olhos, ele estava debochando de mim. Como se entendesse meus pensamentos, sua postura mudou, parecia mais relaxado agora e, arqueando uma sobrancelha inclinou a cabeça para a direita, indicando o lugar ao seu lado.

Rumei em sua direção, ignorando os olhares e a música no ambiente. Minha atenção estava apenas nele.

Assim que parei em sua frente o sorriso debochado voltou.

– Seu cabelo está horrível.

Meu rosto esquentou instantaneamente. Uma mulher que estava parada ao lado dele soltou um sorrisinho contido. _Vadia_.

Não me dei ao trabalho de responder sua provocação, não iria me sujeitar a uma cena patética justo hoje. Quando ele enlaçou meu braço me guiando na direção correta todos os meus pensamentos e temores sumiram. A única coisa que conseguia era sentir a presença imponente daquele imbecil ao meu lado.

Foi então que algo me despertou de meu devaneio.

– Draco Lucius Black Malfoy, você aceita receber esta mulher, cuja mão você está segurando agora, como sua legítima esposa?

– Sim, aceito.

– Você promete solenemente, diante de Deus e destas testemunhas cuidar dela, amá-la e defendê-la, e ser-lhe fiel enquanto Deus lhe conceder vida?

– Sim, prometo.

Meu coração não cabia mais em meu peito, meus olhos umedeceram e precisei de muito esforço para não começar a chorar naquele momento.

– Hermione Jean Granger, você aceita receber este homem, cuja mão você está segurando agora, como seu legitimo esposo?

– Sim, aceito. – A segurança em minha voz me pegou completamente de surpresa.

– Você promete solenemente, diante de Deus e destas testemunhas unir-se a ele à fim de amá-lo e ser-lhe fiel durante toda a vida, sob qualquer circunstância, até que a morte os separe?

– Sim, prometo.

O restante da cerimonia passou como um borrão, não me lembro da troca de alianças, ou do pronunciamento final, nem mesmo a benção pastoral... Minha única lembrança era da mão de Draco apertando a minha gentilmente enquanto olhava atentamente para o ministro, passando toda a segurança que eu precisava naquele momento.

–––––––

As pessoas olhavam horrorizadas enquanto Fuck You tocava no grande salão. Como se não bastasse ser minha música favorita, era sempre bom provocar minha adorada sogra.

– Minha mãe vai adorar a música... – Draco falou enquanto me ajudava a sentar.

– Quem sabe assim ela aprenda a não meter o bedelho no casamento dos outros.

Ele sorriu enquanto se ajeitava ao meu lado, puxando sua cadeira para mais próxima a minha.

De longe eu podia notar alguns antigos colegas de faculdade. Gina estava radiante em seu vestido de madrinha, Luna ao seu lado em um vestido de mesmo corte, mas em outro tom. Elas pareciam discutir enquanto seus noivos bebiam algo.

– Você podia ter escolhido madrinhas melhores. – O tom debochado, já conhecido por mim soou de algum lugar em minhas costas.

Olhei rapidamente sobre o ombro, arqueando a sobrancelha em desafio.

– E você seria uma escolha melhor? – Minha voz soou fria enquanto a garota se aproximava de nós, como uma cobra, pronta para dar o bote.

– Claro que não, mas como _noiva_ eu seria a escolha perfeita, disso estou certa.

Astória pousou a mão sobre o ombro de Draco, que me olhou claramente entediado.

– Por isso que você ficou plantada ao lado de Draco até o último segundo? Na esperança que ele me trocasse por _você_? – A olhei de cima a baixo, dos sapatos caros ao mega hair. –Convenhamos Astória... Pansy seria uma escolha melhor.

– Ei! – Draco tirou a mão de seu ombro a olhando irritado, provavelmente pelo aperto de suas unhas pontudas. Sorri minimamente, preparada para o ataque.

– Você é um desqualificada, nunca vai ser aceita na família Malfoy.

O sorriso em meu rosto ampliou.

– Querida, a partir de hoje eu _sou_ uma Malfoy. Você querendo ou não... – Olhei para Draco, pronta para dar a cartada final e me livrar dessa garota, pelo menos até o fim da festa. – Não é irônico uma Greengrass chamar qualquer pessoa de desqualificada?

O arfar de Astória foi melhor que qualquer troféu que eu poderia receber. Sem responder ela virou as costas e saiu rapidamente para junto de sua madrinha, que infelizmente também era minha sogra.

–––––––

 _Não estou brincando Malfoy, peça desculpas! – HMalfoy_

Não importa os anos que tenham passado, parece que vivo em função de arrumar a bagunça que Draco faz.

Suspirei colocando uma almofada sob meus pés. O notebook em meu colo aberto em um jogo RPG aleatório que provavelmente eu iria abandonar antes de chegar ao meio da história.

 _Hermione, de um jeito no seu marido se não quiser ficar viúva. – GinaP_

 _Como você suporta ele?! – LLuna_

 _Quanto ele te paga para suporta-lo? – Blasio_

 _Espero que não tenha esquecido do jantar hoje à noite. – NarcisaMalfoy_

As mensagens não paravam de chegar, a maioria eram ameaças a meu marido, que andava descontando suas frustrações nos funcionários da empresa.

Fechei a aba do jogo, não conseguiria me concentrar nele de qualquer forma.

Precisava conversar com Draco, entender o que estava o chateando tanto.

– _Estou em reunião_. – Sua voz soou do outro lado da linha.

– Tem certeza que vai mentir para mim? – Meus sentidos ficaram em alerta.

– _Não quero discutir, não com você_. – Ele suspirou, podia imagina-lo com o cotovelo sobre a mesa enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos.

– Não liguei para isso... Só quero saber o que está acontecendo. Porque está todo mundo me mandando mensagem reclamando do seu mal humor... – Minha voz estava baixa, quase um sussurro.

– _Mione_... – Definitivamente tinha algo errado.

– Vem para casa.

– _Não posso sair do escritório agora_.

– Por favor...

O silencio por parte dele fez meu coração se encher com uma necessidade absurda de tê-lo em meus braços.

– _Chego em 20 minutos_.

Assim a ligação se encerrou, sem despedidas.

Desci até a sala, sentando no sofá de frente para o corredor de acesso. Exatos 20 minutos depois a porta da frente se abriu e um Draco visivelmente cansado caminhou em minha direção. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados, algo que nunca acontecia, a gravata não estava mais no seu pescoço e sim atirada no chão.

Levantei abrindo os braços, um convite mudo que foi prontamente aceito. Ficamos ali, abraçados, por um bom tempo, até Draco sentar no sofá, me puxando para seu colo.

– O que está acontecendo?

– Nada.

– Draco, você precisa confiar em mim.

– Eu confio em você.

– Certo, vou reformular minha frase. – Levantei a cabeça, o encarando. – Você precisa confiar em mim nos momentos ruins também.

Seu aperto ao meu redor aumentou.

– Desabafar não é sinal de fraqueza. – Falei, roçando levemente nossos lábios.

– Meu pai está querendo entregar o controle financeiro da empresa na mão do Sr. Greengrass.

– Ele está louco? Não aprendeu da última vez?

– Ele esta tentando convencer o conselho, disse que mesmo com os desfalques os lucros que aquele ladrão gerou eram superiores aos atuais.

– Claro que eram, ele falsificava tudo! – Sua expressão demonstrava todo seu descontentamento, mas tinha algo a mais ali. – Mas não é isso que está te incomodando, certo?

Ele negou com a cabeça, fixando seu olhar no meu rosto, estudando minhas reações.

– Você lembra quando assumi a direção da Malfoy's? – Acenei com a cabeça, confusa com o rumo que ele estava seguindo. – Eu nunca quis isso e você disse que me apoiaria no dia que eu jogasse tudo para o alto... Parece que você sabia que esse dia chegaria...

Um sorriso singelo surgiu em meus lábios. Eu tinha certeza que ele não aguentaria muito dentro daquele escritório, Draco não nasceu para ficar discutindo valores de importação. Ele cursou Engenharia Civil por ser sua paixão, mas por pressão de seu pai acabou cedendo e assumindo a empresa da família.

– Eu conversei com o Theo, ele disse que me queria como sócio dele. – Pousei minha cabeça em seu ombro, beijando seu pescoço. – Eu quero muito aceitar, mas nosso padrão de vida iria cair um pouco, é impossível começarmos no topo.

Continuei na mesma posição, esperando que ele me falasse exatamente o que estava o perturbando.

– Quero deixar claro que não aceitei nada, ele ainda está entrando em contato com alguns sócios do seu pai... Eu teria que procurar alguma sala comercial para montar o escritório enquanto ele vai atrás de clientes... – Ele suspirou, algo que não é comum. – Não quero que você se sinta obrigada a ter uma vida simples novamente.

Sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra, me levantei de seu colo, fui até nosso quarto pegando meu notebook. Quando retornei ele estava com os cotovelos apoiados no joelho e bufava com o rosto entre as mãos.

Me sentei ao seu lado, colocando o aparelho sobre minhas pernas enquanto esperava iniciar.

– O que está fazendo?

– Você não vai encontrar a sala perfeita se não começar a procurar...

Fui impedida de terminar minha frase, seus lábios selando os meus. Ele se afastou o suficiente para encarrar meus olhos, a tempestade que ele carregava no olhar expressando tudo que sentia no momento. Mas como se apenas assim não fosse o suficiente ele disse minhas palavras preferidas.

– Eu te amo, _idiota_.

– Eu te amo, _imbecil_.

–––––––

– Onde está sua mulher? – A voz de Narcisa não escondia o desagrado em fazer aquela pergunta, muito menos em ela ser referida a mim.

– Já está chegando mãe. – Em compensação a voz de meu marido parecia extremamente entediada, como se já tivesse respondido aquela pergunta dezenas de vezes.

Puxei a cadeira ao lado de Draco, a cafeteria era pouco movimentada naquele horário, o que era bom caso o clima esquentasse na nossa mesa.

– Está atrasada. – Draco comentou enquanto encarava meu vestido, visivelmente desgostoso com o que via.

– Eu tenho relógio e sei ver as horas, mas obrigada por me lembrar.

Narcisa bufou com minha resposta. Mudando seu foco imediatamente para a pequena lista que tinha no papel a sua frente.

– Eu tomei a liberdade de incluir alguns nomes. – Ela levantou seu olhar, me encarando quase em suplica. – São todos amigos próximos da família, seria uma desfeita não convida-los.

– Tire os Greengrass. – Minha voz soou cortante, não teria discussão nesse ponto.

– Draco, meu filho, coloque um pouco de juízo na cabeça dessa insolente. Não podemos cortar da lista de convidas o diretor financeiro da empesa... Nem minha afilhada! Céus!

– Tire os Greengrass. – Draco reiterou meu pedido.

– Vocês dois se merecem! – Mesmo contrariada, Narcisa riscou os nomes de sua lista. Os demais não me incomodavam, eram desagradáveis, mas não insuportáveis.

O café com Narcisa foi tranquilo no final das contas, ela não me atacava mais a cada segundo, parecia estar se acostumando a minha presença, ou pelo menos tolerando melhor.

Era estranho ver a mulher que cuidou de mim na infância me tratar tão mal agora. Mas também não poderia dizer que facilitei sua vida, principalmente depois que Draco e eu assumimos nosso relacionamento. Ela não me tratava bem, eu a tratava da mesma forma...

Assim que chegamos em casa me senti livre para tirar os sapatos que apertavam meus pés, calcei as pantufas que atualmente ficavam ao lado da porta e rumei para a cozinha.

– Esse vestido deixou você gorda.

A voz de Draco não carregava o deboche costumeiro, sinal que ele falava sério.

– Seu filho me deixou gorda. – Respondi apontando para minha barriga de sete meses.

– Nosso filho deixou você linda. – Ele se aproximou, colocando a mão sobre o volume em meu abdômen. – Esse vestido é horrível.

– Ele é muito confortável, e no dia que você engravidar entendera o valor que uma peça de roupa que não aperte tem.

– Ouviu isso Scorpius? Sua mãe está tentando me enrolar. – Sua voz suavizou, enquanto acariciava minha barriga. – Vou guardar esse vestido para você concordar comigo.

– Você está pressionando a criança ou é impressão minha?

Sua expressão inocente não me convenceu em nada.

– Ele é um Malfoy, terá bom gosto. – O orgulho que ele exalava ao falar do filho que ainda nem havia nascido me emocionava.

Virando de costas para mim, ele caminhou até a geladeira, pegando o recipiente com a salada de frutas. Serviu um pouco e entregou para mim. Acompanhei seus gestos com um sorriso tímido no rosto, não acreditando que aquele babaca havia se tornado o homem carinhoso a minha frente.

– Não se acostume a esses mimos, não são para você, mas para minha cria.

Me enganei, ele continuava sendo o mesmo babaca.


End file.
